Story Behind Names (Sweet Lullaby Prequel)
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: " Pokoknya aku mau nama ini!"/ " Tidak aku tidak mau anakku diberi nama itu! Aku mau anak kita diberi nama..." Begitulah keributan pasangan manis kita di dorm boyband terkenal bernama INFINITE itu, keributan itu terus saja berlangsung sampai akhirnya bencana terjadi.. simak lebih lanjut di dalam! INFINITE MYUNGYEOL, mpreg


**Tittle : Story Behind Names (prequel Sweet Lullaby mungkin?)**

**Author : XOXO Kim Cloud **

**Pairing : Myungyeol (INFINITE)**

**Character : All INFINITE member, OCs**

**Warnings : Fluff yang berlebihan, sedikit AU, dan sisanya fluff, ****_bear with it please_**

**Disclaimer : Author hanya punya ide cerita yang layaknya sinetron dan pasaran ini.**

**Story Behind Names**

" Myungyeol!" seru seorang _namja_ bermata elang dari dapur apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

" Hyunwoo!" balas seorang _namja_ yang sedang asik menonton televisi itu tak kalah serunya. Tangan kanannya tak henti-hentinya meraih _snack_ favoritnya yang sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berada di pangkuannya itu.

Mulut mungilnya pun tak henti-hentinya mengunyah _snack_ rasa cokelat nya meskipun terkadang ia berteriak membalas perkataan _namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai "suami"-nya itu. Matanya juga tak beralih dari acara mingguan favoritnya meskipun jika kalian perhatikan lebih dekat matanya tampak berkedut karena kesal dengan suaminya yang terkenal akan kekeras-kepalaannya itu.

Baru beberapa detik tidak ada lagi teriakan di antara pasangan itu, tangan kanan pria berwajah manis itu tidak bisa meraih apapun di dalam bungkus _snack_-nya. Ia pun mengangkatnya dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Ia pun mendesah kecewa ketika makanan favoritnya itu ternyata habis tak bersisa.

" Ya, Kim Myungsoo! Ambilkan _snack_ favoritku di lemari _snack_ milik Sungjongie!" perintah sang _namja_ berwajah manis itu. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Kim Myungsoo itupun mendengus keras mendengar perintah dari _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai "istri"-nya itu.

" _Shirreo_! Ambil saja sendiri! Bukankah kau bisa meraihnya dengan gampang beberapa jam yang lalu!" balas sang suami.

" _Neo jinjja_! Tidak tahukah kau kalau gara-gara anakmu ini aku tidak bisa bangun dari dudukku? Kau mau merasakan rasanya hamil hah?!" balas sang ratu. Myungsoo pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar kartu as dari _namja_ tinggi itu mulai digunakan lagi untuk membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang sepele seperti mengambilkan _snack_ untuk _namja_ manis itu.

Sudah seharian ini ia dan para member INFINITE harus diperbudak dibawah perintah sang ratu yang dalam beberapa bulan ini menguasai seluruh apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Mulai dari mencuci semua pakaian mereka masing-masing, membersihkan dapur, mengepel lantai, bahkan membersihkan kaca jendela di seluruh ruangan apartemen yang ditinggali oleh lima _namja_ lainnya.

Memang alasan yang digunakan untuk membersihkan keseluruhan tempat tinggal itu merupakan hal yang bagus. Tapi, jika setiap detik telinga ke-lima _namja_ yang aktif membersihkan serta satu orang lainnya itu harus disuguhi dengan celotehan tidak puas seorang Lee-Kim Sungyeol ditambah lagi dengan perintah menyebalkan dari _leader_ mereka, pastilah membuat siapapun tidak tahan dengan neraka itu.

Bahkan ketika kelima member INFINITE berhasil melarikan diri dengan alasan belanja kebutuhan mereka serta perlengkapan apartemen, Myungsoo tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka dan melarikan diri dari perintah untuk mencuci semua peralatan masak yang ada di apartemen mereka dengan alasan banyak debu yang menghinggapi alat-alat itu.

Dan sekarang ia harus lagi-lagi menerima perintah mutlak dari istrinya yang memang saat ini sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Salahkan Myungsoo yang terlalu mesum dan ketidaktahuan istrinya itu tentang kehamilan yang bisa dialami oleh seorang _namja_.

' Itu salahmu yang membuatnya hamil anakmu, Kim Myungsoo.'

" _Arrasseo, arrasseo. Jjamkkamman_ aku akan mengambalikan piring-pring ini sebelum mengambilkannya untukmu," balas Myungsoo yang akhirnya pasrah menuruti keinginan istrinya itu. Tangannya masih sibuk merapikan piring-piring yang baru saja ia cuci itu ke tempatnya.

" _Geurae? Gomawo_, Myungie!" seru Sungyeol dari tempatnya menonton televisi. Mendengar balasan yang terdengar manis itu pun mau tak mau membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil. Salahkan kehamilannya, yang sering membuat Sungyeol menjadi menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di saat yang sama.

Di saat perasaan _namja_ itu sedang kesal, _namja_ itu bisa saja mengeluarkan omelannya yang bahkan terdengar lebih menyebalkan ketimbang ceramah satu jam dari _leader_ mereka.

Dan jangan kaget jika trio pembuat onar yang baru (seseorang dengan narga Nam – Si Tingky Wingky – dan seseorang yang telah mebuat _namja_ itu hamil) itu, sering sekali berhadapan dengan Kim Sunggyu 2 itu.

Karena ulah mereka yang entah sengaja atau tidak, sering sekali membuat jengkel sang _namja_ paling tinggi di dalam grup mereka itu

Namun, jika suasana hatinya sedang normal, ia akan kembali seperti Lee-Kim Sungyeol yang biasanya. Lee-Kim Sungyeol yang jahil, manis dan gemar tertawa itu. Dan jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, maka sering kali ia akan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil dengan _aegyo_-nya yang menggemaskan di depan member INFINITE yang lain termasuk suaminya sendiri, Kim Myungsoo.

Dan khusus untuk Kim Myungsoo, ia akan memberikan hadiah istimewa jika hari baik iitu datang. Yah, lagi-lagi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan begitu saja orang yang sedang hamil bukan?

Myungsoo datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungyeol yang sedang asik menonton acara _runningman_ itu. Ia menyentuh pelan bahu Sungyeol hingga membuat _namja_ tinggi itu telonjak kaget. Myungsoo tertawa kecil melihat keimutan istrinya saat ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Myungsoo.

Sungyeol yang melihat Myungsoo tertawa akibat kekagetannya pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga ia terlihat beberapa ratus kali lebih menggemaskan di mata suaminya yang masih sibuk terkekeh itu.

Melihat tidak kunjung redanya tawa sang suami, Sungyeol pun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kali ini ditambah dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan itu, Myungsoo pun tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu pada istrinya itu. Myungsoo pun segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan istrinya dan mengecup sekilas bibir yang mengerucut itu.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, satu tangannya meraih anak rambut Sungyeol yang mulai memanjang dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya.

Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi mengusap-usap perut istrinya yang menggembung sangat besar di usia kandungannya yang sudah hampir mencapai sembilan bulan itu. Menurut dokter mereka, Sungyeol bisa saja sewaktu-waktu melahirkan jika usianya sudah mengijak sembilan bulan.

Namun, yang mengherankan adalah perut Sungyeol yang menurut beberapa member INFINITE, terlihat lebih besar ketimbang _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang mengandung pada usia yang sama.

Bahkan sang residen pembuat onar di grup mereka sering kali manyatakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengandung bayi kembar. Dan hal itulah yang membuat sang _main_ vokal mendapatkan teriakan maut dari Sungyeol beserta _leader_ mereka yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

Hal manis yang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu tentu saja membuat kedua pipi bulat milik Sungyeol tak bisa menahan ronanya. Kedua pipi bulat itupun merona dengan indahnya ketika Myungsoo mengarahkan senyuman mautnya itu ke arahnya.

" Auw! Baby Kim menendangku!" seru Sungyeol ketika merasakan bayinya menendangnya dengan keras. Dan ketika satu lagi tendangan dirasakannya, mau tak mau membuat kedua tangan Sungyeol terarah ke perutnya.

" Kau senang _appa_ mengelus perut _eomma_, _eoh_?" tanya Myungsoo pada anaknya yang sibuk bergerak di dalam perut istrinya itu.

" Kim Hyunwoo.. berhentilah bergerak dengan keras, _ne_? Kalau au begitu terus perut _eomma_ akan terasa sakit," kata Sungyeol sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang membesar itu. Sedangkan Myungsoo yang berada di sebelah Sungyeol pun menghentikan aktifitas mengelus perut istrinya itu.

" Sejak kapan nama anak kita adalah Kim Hyunwoo?" tanya Myungsoo dengan mata elangnya yang terarah sepenuhnya pada mata bulat milik Sungyeol.

" Bukankah Hyuwoo akan mengikuti nama keluarga Kim? Jadi wajar bukan jika namanya Kim Hyunwoo?" tanya Sungyeol dengan polosnya. Mata elang itupun semakin menyipit mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

" Yang aku masalahkan bukan pada nama Kim, Sungyeollie. Sejak kapan aku menyetujui nama Hyunwoo sebagai nama anak kita. Aku ingin nama Myungyeol menjadi nama anak kita," balas Myungsoo. Mendengar pernyataan itu, mata bulat itupun juga ikut menyipit mendengar pernyataan itu.

" _Shirreo_, aku yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Jadi aku berhak untuk memberinya nama!" balas Sungyeol tidak terima dengan permintaan sepihak Myungsoo itu.

" Tidak, aku _appa_-nya jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk memberinya nama!" balas Myungsoo yang juga merasa tidak terima.

" Hyunwoo!"

" Myungyeol!"

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan nama Nam-_grease_ itu menjadi nama anakku nantinya!" balas Myungsoo yang akhirnya mengungkapkan alasan ketidaksetujuannya itu.

" Pokoknya aku mau Hyunwoo untuk anakku!" protes Sungyeol yang masih tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Alasan dibalik penamaan Hyunwoo sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan _nam-grease_ yang satu itu. Melainkan dari aktor Lee Hyunwoo yang bermain di dalam drama "To the Beautiful You" yang Sungyeol tonton ulang di masa istirahatnya selama kehamilan itu.

Ia begitu menyukai karakter yang diperankan oleh aktor itu hingga ia menginginkan anaknya menjadi semanis Lee Hyunwoo di dalam drama itu.

" Pokoknya aku juga mau nama Myungyeol untuk _baby_ Kim!"

" Ayolah Myungie, Myungyeol itu nama _couple_ kita! Jangan jadikan nama _couple_ untuk anak kita! Itu terlalu umum di kalangan MYS, berapa banyak anak di fanfic tentang kita yang dinamai Myungyeol?" pinta Sungyeol.

" _Wae_?! Dia kan anak kita jadi biarkan saja para _shipper_ di luar sana memberi nama anak kita Myungyeol! Lagipula nama itu terdengar bagus di telingaku," balas Myungsoo dengan alasannya sendiri.

" Pokoknya Hyunwoo!"

" Myungyeol!"

" Ya! Bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan tidak penting kalian itu! Kalian pikir hanya kalian manusia di blok ini, hah?!" bentak Sunggyu yang sebenarnya sudah berada di dalam apartemen itu selama beberapa saat dan sempat mendengarkan isi sahut-menyahut teriakan membahana itu.

" INI BUKAN PEMBICARAAN TIDAK PENTING! INI SOAL NAMA ANAK KAMI!" balas Myungyeol _couple_ secara bersamaan pada _leader_ mereka.

Pasangan suami-istri itu tak lupa melemparkan tatapan mata tajam mereka pada _leader_ mereka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen mereka.

Sang _leader_ pun tak mau kalah dengan melemparkan tatapan mata tajam khas seorang Kim Sunggyu pada kedua manusia itu.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang ingin mengalah. Namun detik berikutnya mereka semua dibuat panik dengan jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang saat itu sedang mengandung itu.

" Ah, _appo_!"

" Sungyeol-ah, _gwaenchana_?!" teriak semua orang ketika Sungyeol memengang perutnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang penuh rasa sakit itu.

" Myungsoo! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Ketubannya sudah pecah!" seru Woohyun ketika melihat spot basah di bawah tempat Sungyeol duduk. Dengan tanda itulah akhirnya Sungyeol segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan tempat mereka tinggal.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sebuah kejutan tidak hanya datang dari kejadian Sungyeol yang harus melahirkan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dijadwalkan. Kelahiran bayi kembar milik pasangan Myungyeol itupun membawa kejutan yang baru untuk mereka semua.

Dokter yang melakukan operasi _c-section_ pada Sungyeol untuk melahirkan pun mengatakan bahwa kadang-kadang kesalahan seperti itu bisa saja terjadi karena posisi bayi. Dimana bayi yang atas menutupi bayi yang lainnya sehingga tidak bisa terlihat dengan alat ultrasonografi.

Sungyeol yang baru saja sadar dari obat biusnya selama operasi pun ikut kaget dengan kelahiran bayi kembar yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Karena selama ini dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Sungyeol hanya menyatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung seorang bayi laki-laki, jadi ia tentu saja hanya bisa percaya.

Setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, saat itulah kedua orang tua baru itu bertemu dengan kedua bayi yang baru saja lahir. Saat mereka semua sibuk mengaggumi kedua bayi yang baru lahir yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu, sang _lead_ _dance_ grup mereka pun angkat bicara.

" Jadi, kalian akan menamai anak kalian apa?" tanyanya singkat yang otomatis membuat mereka semua berpandangan karena mengingatkan mereka akan episode pertentangan di antara suami-istri yang berujung pada lahirnya bayi kembar itu.

" Hyun..."

" Myungyeol!"

" Hyunwoo!" seru Sungyeol tak kalah.

' Oh, _this_ _topic again_.'

" _Ya, nideuleun geumanjwo_!" kata Sunggyu menengahi.

" Eh, bagaimana kalau kalian menggunakan inisial couple kalian sebagai inisial nama anak kalian?" usul Dongwoo untuk menyelesaikan masalah _eomma_-_appa_ baru itu.

" Ide bagus!" seru Sungyeol.

" Hmmmm... Myungyeol?" kata Myungsoo yang masih juga kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

" Sekali lagi kau mengusulkan nama Myungyeol untuk anak kita, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu untuk mendekati mereka! Lagipula anank kita itu dua Myung! Bagaimana kita akan menamai mereka dengan hanya nama Myungyeol?" ancam Sungyeol yang sudah mulai lelah dengan kekeraskepalaan Myungsoo soal nama Myungyeol itu.

" Bagaimana kalau Myungsoo jr dan Min Yeol, yang artinya mini yeol?" usul Nam Woohyun yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan penolakan oleh _leader_ mereka.

" Oh, Min! _Gwaenchana_!" seru Sungyeol tiba-tiba.

" Min Young?" tanya Myungsoo yang sudah mulai melepaskan obsesinya dari nama Myungyeol itu.

" Oh! Moon Young?"

" Min Young dan Moon Young, _eoh_? _Gwaenchana_! Kedua nama itu terdengar manis!" seru member lain yang sedari tadi mengikuti diskusi itu tapi tidak memberi usul apapun. Kedua orang tua baru itupun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah bayi yng berada dalam gendongan masing-masing dan tersenyum lembut sembari mendekatkan bayi yang baru berumur beberapa jam itu ke dada mereka dan berkata dengan lembut pada masing-masing bayi yang berada di dekapan mereka.

" _Annyeong Min Youngie, Moon Youngie_, selamat datang di kehidupan _appa-eomma_."

**END**

**A/N: Annyeong! Lagi-lagi saya datang membawa cerita yang udah pasaran bin model sinetron begini. Hehehe... ketagihan bikin cerita family Myungyeol soalnya hehehe... maafkan juga kalau kalian para readers yang baik hati menemukan satu atau banyak miss type atau typo di dalam cerita karena emang kadang otak sama tangan sedikit nggak singkron... dan lagi ini hasil dari ketikan kebut jadi maafkan yaaa...**

**Makasih banget untuk: ****_she3nnO_**** dan ****_peachpetals_**** yang udah menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review di di ff myungyeol yang sebelumnya yaitu Sweet lullaby.. sebagai hadiahnya saya keluarin lah pre-quel dari ff itu hehehe... makasih banyak yaaa *deep bow***

**jangan lupa REVIEW-nya ditunggu juga lhoo...**


End file.
